Small, hand-held exercise devices have become an increasingly popular way to work out for a variety of reasons. To begin, most hand-held exercise devices do not require a large amount of space to use or to store. Indeed, some hand-held exercise devices are small enough to be stored in a closet, under a bed, or in another discrete location. Hand-held exercise devices can also be portable. Some hand-held exercise devices can be packed in a suitcase or in a car and used when the owner is away from home. In addition, some hand-held exercise devices allow a user to work out while he or she is engaged in another activity. For example, some hand-held exercise devices can be used while a person is watching television, talking on the phone, or reading a book. Finally, hand-held exercise devices are often less expensive to purchase than larger stationary exercise devices.
Hand-held exercise devices can function in a variety of ways. Some hand-held exercise devices can assist a user in maintaining a proper form during an exercise. Other hand-held exercise devices provide resistance for a user to perform an exercise. Regardless of how the hand-held exercise device works, hand-held exercise devices are often limited to a target area or muscle group of the body. Hand-held exercise devices are also often restricted to a single exercise. For example, one hand-held exercise device may assist a user in performing exercises that work out arm muscles while a different hand-held exercise device may assist a user in performing exercises that work out abdominal and/or core muscles.
In light of these limitations, a user that wants to work out multiple parts of his or her body using hand-held exercise devices may need to acquire a large number of hand-held exercise devices. For example, if a user wants to work out his or her arms, as well as his or her core muscles, two different hand-held exercise devices may be required. Thus, a hand-held exercise device that is compact, affordable, versatile, and that can effectively workout multiple parts of the body is desirable.